Als Mr Woodhouse sich verliebte
by Nikolaus Hold
Summary: „ … und Mr. Woodhouse hatte nicht gerade früh geheiratet …" schreibt Jane Austen, um den Altersunterschied zwischen Emma Woodhouse und deren Vater zu erklären. Hier erfahrt ihr, wie Henry Woodhouse doch noch eine Frau findet, lange nachdem die meisten die Vorstellung aufgegeben hatten, dass der eingefleischte Junggeselle je heiraten würde. Original: Zsuzsa, Disparity in their Ages
1. Die Vorgeschichte

**Als Mr Woodhouse sich verliebte**

**oder: Der große Altersunterschied**

* * *

_Der Mißstand ihres großen Altersunterschiedes (Mr. Woodhouse hatte erst spät geheiratet) wurde noch weit größer durch seine Konstitution und seine Gewohnheiten; denn da er sein ganzes Leben lang kränklich gewesen war, ohne geistige oder körperliche Aktivitäten, war er seinen Gewohnheiten nach ein viel älterer Mensch, als er es an Jahren war; und obgleich überall beliebt wegen seiner Herzensgüte und seines freundlichen Wesens, hätten ihn doch seine Gaben zu keiner Zeit empfehlen können._

_Jane Austen, Emma, Kap. 1  
in der Übersetzung von Helga Schulz, Deutscher Taschenbuch Verlag_

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Es ist eine allgemein anerkannte Wahrheit, dass ein Junggeselle im Besitz eines schönen Vermögens unbedingt eine Frau benötigt. Mr. Henry Woodhouse schien eine Ausnahme zu sein. Er war 42 Jahre alt und es gab keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass er die Absicht hatte zu heiraten. Er lebte in Hartfield, das zu Highbury gehört, eine große und dicht besiedelte Ortschaft. Das Anwesen war nicht wirklich bedeutend, aber der Großteil seines Vermögens war in verschiedenen Dingen wie Beteiligungen und anderen Geldanlagen festgelegt. Das Vermögen war bemerkenswert und seine Familie war die angesehenste in Highbury. Seine Eltern waren bereits gestorben. Als sein Vater starb, war er erst zwanzig Jahre alt und studierte in Cambridge. Nach Abschluss seines Studiums kehrte er nach Hartfield zurück und teilte die ruhige Lebensweise seiner Mutter. Mrs. Woodhouse war eine hingebungsvolle Mutter und mochte die gleichen Dinge wie ihr Sohn. Oder mochte der Sohn die gleichen Dinge wie seine Mutter? Vielleicht ja, vielleicht auch nicht. Ihr Leben war eine Reihe von gemeinsamen und gegenseitigen Interessen und Freuden: Kartenspiele, Bücher, Sammlungen verschiedener Dinge, manchmal ein wenig Musik und Gespräche mit den Nachbarn. Pastor Bates und seine Frau waren häufige Besucher in Hartfield, der engste Freund von Mr. Woodhouse aber war Mr. Knightley, der Besitzer von Donwell Abbey, dem benachbarten Anwesen. Sie hatten in Cambridge zusammen studiert und John Knightley hatte unmittelbar nach Abschluss seines Studiums geheiratet. Nachdem sie lange Zeit vergeblich auf ein Kind gewartet hatten, wurden er und seine Frau mit zwei munteren Söhnen gesegnet: George und John, 10 und 7 Jahre alt.

Es gab eine Sache, die weder Mrs. Woodhouse noch ihr Sohn mochten: jegliche Aktivität im Freien war für sie befremdlich, einschließlich eines angenehmen Spaziergangs im Frühling, geschweige denn bei jedem Wetter auf einem Pferd zu reiten. Und all diese Vorsicht war nützlich: Mrs. Woodhouse überlebte ihren siebzigsten Geburtstag und starb vor zwei Jahren mit 73 im Schlaf. Henry Woodhouse trauerte um sie und setzte sein Junggesellenleben in Hartfield fort.

Die Familie hatte ein Stadthaus in London am Brunswick Square, das sie aber seit dem Tod des älteren Mr. Woodhouse kaum genutzt hatte. Nachdem seine Mutter gestorben war, verbrachte Henry Woodhouse mehr Zeit in London und schloss einige neue Freundschaften. Die meisten seiner finanziellen Angelegenheiten wurden durch die Firma Petherick, Petherick & Rhodes ausgeführt und betreut und bei seinen Besuchen traf er oft den Sohn von Mr. Rhodes. Der fröhliche Mr. Malcolm Rhodes war um die dreißig. Er war groß und gut aussehend mit dunklen Haaren und blauen Augen. Er war immer gesprächig und mochte viele Dinge, die London einem jungen Mann zu bieten hat: Theater, Clubs und nette Mädchen, sei es in den Salons der vornehmen Gesellschaft oder in einer Kneipe weit außerhalb des Stadtzentrums. Er und Henry Woodhouse wurden gute Freunde, trotz aller Unterschiede zwischen ihnen. Oder gerade deswegen?

Henry Woodhouse war durchschnittlich groß mit blonden Haaren und grauen Augen. Sein Körper war gut gebaut, aber er mochte keine körperlichen Aktivitäten, daher bewegte er sich ziemlich langsam. Wenn er in der Stadt war, besuchte er am liebsten seinen Club und verbrachte die Abende mit einem Glas Whisky und einigen Zeitungen. Wenn er eine Frau traf, war er immer höflich oder sogar galant, aber er dachte nie wirklich ernsthaft über irgendein Mädchen oder eine Frau nach. Während seiner Jahre in Cambridge hatte er die Lektionen für junge Männer gelernt, die nicht auf dem offiziellen Lehrplan standen, aber in einem bestimmten Zeitraum für alle obligatorisch waren. Er beendete diese Art von Studium ebenfalls und erklärte, es gäbe darin nicht allzu viel Sinn und Freude, jedenfalls in dieser Weise. Eine Frau besser kennen zu lernen, nicht nur für ein paar Stunden, ja das wäre etwas anderes, aber ein Leben lang kann auch zu lang sein … Seine Mutter überredete ihn nie, zu heiraten, obwohl sie sich nach Enkelkindern sehnte. Sie kannte ihren Sohn gut und dachte, dass er zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort schon wissen würde, was zu tun sein.

Einige Leute in Hartfield teilen diese Meinung nicht. Mrs. Knightley war eine sehr liebenswürdige Frau, aber sie war überzeugt, sie könne die richtige Frau für Henry Woodhouse finden. Sie setzte große Hoffnungen auf die beiden Miss Bates, die damals um die zwanzig waren. Jane war wirklich schön. Hetty war kurzsichtig und redete viel, aber sie wurde als die intelligenteste der Pfarrersfamilie angesehen. Sie und Henry konnte über alles reden, aber trotz all der Manöver von Mary Knightley sahen sie nie den Mann und die Frau ineinander. Jane hatte nur Interesse an Männern in Uniform, also war Henry aus ihrer Sicht überhaupt nicht attraktiv.

Im Juni verbrachte Henry drei Wochen in London. Am Ende des Monats wurde es in der Stadt unerträglich heiß und er beschloss, nach Hartfield zurückzukehren. Er lud Malcolm Rhodes zu einem Abschiedsessen am Brunswick Square ein und versuchte ihn zu überreden, ihm für einige Zeit in Hartfield Gesellschaft zu leisten. Malcolm hatte eine andere Idee. Er war von einem Freund zu dessen Familienanwesen eingeladen worden, auf dem seine Eltern und seine Schwester lebten. Dieser Charles Crawley war Henry ebenfalls bekannt. Er war ein guter Kamerad bei allen Unterhaltungen und Kartenspielen, also stimmte er zu und nach zwei Tagen reisten die drei Männer gemeinsam nach Chawton Park ab.


	2. Ankunft in Chawton Park

**Kapitel 2**

Chawton Park war nur eine Tagesreise von London entfernt. Die drei Männer genossen die Reise und für Henry war es eine gute Gelegenheit, mehr über die Crawley Familie zu erfahren. Charles war der einzige Sohn und er hatte zwei jüngere Schwestern: Caroline, die ein Jahr zuvor geheiratet und unlängst eine kleine Tochter geboren hatte, und Victoria, die mit ihren Eltern in Chawton Park lebte. Charles sprach sehr liebevoll über die beiden Mädchen, aber man konnte leicht erkennen, dass Victoria der Liebling der Familie war.

Sie kamen nachmittags an und Chawton Park bot ihnen den schönsten Anblick. Es war ein beeindruckendes Gebäude, inmitten eines großen Parks, der sich bis zu einem kleinen Fluss erstreckte. Charles und seine Freunde wurden mit viel Wärme von Mr. und Mrs. Crawley empfangen und nachdem sie ihre Zimmer bezogen hatten, gingen die Gäste in die Bibliothek auf einen Drink mit Charles und seinem Vater. Es war auch der erste Besuch von Malcolm Rhodes und Mr. Crawley stellte den Gästen mit verständlicher Neugier Fragen über sie selbst. Er war ein jüngerer Herr um die fünfzig und sehr stolz auf seine kleine Enkeltochter, aber es ging ihm wie Charles: Victoria lag ihm am meisten am Herzen. Er fand beide Männer sympathisch, insbesondere Henry, der ihm vom Alter und auch von den Manieren her näher stand. Sie wurden zum Dinner gerufen und im Esszimmer von Mrs. Crawley und ihrer Tochter erwartet. Beide Herren sahen das bezaubernde Gesicht von Victoria mit Befriedigung, besonders ihre Augen, die richtig haselnussbraun waren und in denen ein neugieriger Blick lag. Sie knickste und das Essen begann.

Während des Dinners führte Malcolm die Gespräche an. Offensichtlich war er von Victoria bezaubert und versuchte, über sie so viel zu erfahren, wie er konnte. Henry fand sie interessant, aber einige ihrer Bemerkungen erstaunten ihn ziemlich. Auf die Fragen von Mr. Rhodes hin erzählte Victoria, ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung sei es, bei jedem Wetter im Park spazieren zu gehen, sie liebe Musik, Bücher und all die Tätigkeiten, bei denen sie neue Gegenstände erschaffen könne. Danach fing Mr. Rhodes an, sie über die verschiedenen Arten von Unterhaltung auszufragen, die es in Audenshaw, der nächsten kleinen Stadt gäbe.

„Es gibt dort Gesellschaften und sogar Bälle", antwortete sie.

„Ich nehme an, Sie genießen sie", sagte Mr. Rhodes.

„Meine Schwester ja" antwortete Victoria. „Ich war einmal auf einem Ball und das hat genügt."

Henry sah, dass Mr. und Mrs. Crawley einen Blick über den Tisch hinweg austauschten. Malcolm war auch überrascht, aber es gelang ihm fortzufahren.

„Es hat genügt? Warum hat es Ihnen nicht gefallen?"

„Es hat mir gefallen", sagte Victoria. „Ich mochte das Tanzen und die Gesellschaft von Freunden und der Familie, aber es ergibt keinen Sinn, dass man Leute zum ersten Mal trifft und so tut, als ob einem durch ihre Aufmerksamkeit Ehre erwiesen wird."

Henry bemerkte wieder den Blickwechsel zwischen den Eltern und fragte nun: „Was meinen Sie mit ‚so tun als ob'?"

Victoria wandte ihre dunklen Augen Henry zu und lächelte. „Nichts Besonderes, aber für mich ist es absurd, nichts über einen Mann zu wissen und doch mit ihm tanzen zu müssen. Zuerst möchte ich über ihn Bescheid wissen, was er denkt, was er tut und was er will."

„Victoria, dafür wäre später noch Zeit genug", sagte ihre Mutter.

„Wie bei Caroline?" entgegnete Victoria und Henry spürte, wie sich die Atmosphäre im Esszimmer abkühlte. Einige Minuten später gab Mrs. Crawley das Zeichen, dass das Dinner beendet war, und die Männer gingen in die Bibliothek auf ein Glas Weinbrand.

Während Charles Malcolm einige Gravuren im Haus zeigte, saß Henry mit Mr. Crawley am Kamin. Nach einem kurzen Schweigen sagte dieser.

„Ich bin ein wenig besorgt über Victoria, Mr. Woodhouse. Sie ist so ein liebenswürdiges Geschöpf, aber sie hat über alles ihre eigene Meinung, vor allem über die wichtigsten Angelegenheiten. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie sie ihr Glück finden kann."

„Sie ist wirklich bemerkenswert", hörte Henry sich selbst sagen. „Sie scheint sehr entschieden hinsichtlich ihrer Erwartungen zu sein."

„Ein Mann kann das tun, aber ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter?" Mr. Crawley wirkte hilflos. „Sie wird nicht ewig 21 sein."

„Es lohnt sich immer, auf die perfekte Lösung zu warten", sagte Henry Woodhouse und fügte in seinen Gedanken hinzu: _wie ich_.

Sein Zimmer lag an der Rückseite des Hauses. Das Dienstmädchen hatte das Fenster offen gelassen, die lauwarme Abendluft war sehr angenehm und ließ ihn ungewöhnlicherweise nicht daran denken, er könne sich erkälten. Vielmehr saß er dort und lauschte den Stimmen der Nacht. Es war nach elf, und er zuckte beinahe zusammen, als er Klappern und Knacken aus dem Raum über dem seinem hörte. Es dauerte etwa zehn Minuten und danach war die Stille nur kurz. Henry hörte den Klang einer Flöte. Sie spielte drei- oder viermal ein kurzes Stück, dann wurde es still.

Henry lächelte: _Es kann niemand anderes als Victoria sein._ Er entschied sich dafür, bei offenem Fenster zu schlafen und das Lächeln war auch dann noch auf seinem Gesicht, als er die Kerze ausblies.


	3. Gefühlsregungen

**Kapitel 3**

Am nächsten Morgen verschlief Henry. Die Sonne stand hoch über dem Haus und dem Park. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die Aussicht. Vor ihm lag ein gutes Stück Rasen. Ein Pfad führte zu der Baumallee, aber bevor er sie erreichte, beschrieb er eine Kurve und ging hinunter zum Ufer des Flusses, der nur ein schmales blaues Band quer durch Büsche und Bäume war. Henry zog sich langsam an und als er im Frühstücksraum ankam, fand er nur Charles am Tisch, der seine Zeitung las.

„Mein Vater und Malcolm sind zu den Stallungen gegangen und meine Mutter kümmert sich um den Haushalt", erklärte er. „Frühstücke erst mal, dann können wir den Männern nachgehen."

„Schläft deine Schwester noch?" fragte Henry.

„Victoria? Sie ist immer die erste. Ich glaube, sie streift irgendwo im Park herum. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie immer als letzte ins Bett geht."

„Ich habe es bemerkt", antwortete Henry. „Es hat eine Zeitlang gedauert herauszufinden, dass die seltsamen Geräusche aus ihrem Zimmer kamen."

„Das muss ihr Webstuhl gewesen sein", lachte Henry. „Sie hat versprochen, während der Nacht niemanden damit zu stören, hat aber bestimmt vergessen, dass du das Zimmer unter ihrem bekommen hast."

„Macht nichts!" Henry lachte ebenfalls. „Es war ziemlich amüsant."

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie zu den Stallungen und sahen sich all die schönen Pferde von Mr. Crawley an, nahmen einen Drink zu sich und sprachen über verschiedene Angelegenheiten. Am Nachmittag tranken sie ihren Tee bei dem schönen Wetter vor dem Haus, wo sie Victoria und ihre Mutter wieder trafen. Victoria war guter Stimmung, lachte viel und unterhielt sich meist mit Malcolm Rhodes. Der junge Mann stellte ihr viele Fragen und sie antwortete aufrichtig. Henry Woodhouse hörte diesem Gespräch schweigend zu, während er geistesabwesend auf die Bemerkungen von Mrs. Crawley oder ihrem Ehemann antwortete. Er erfuhr eine Menge über Victoria: ihre entschiedenen Meinungen und Ansichten.

Später wandte sich Victoria an Henry: „Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Woodhouse, dass ich Sie letzte Nacht mit all meinen Aktivitäten gestört habe."

„Durchaus nicht, Miss Crawley. Es war ein lustiger Kontrast zwischen dem Klang des Webstuhls und der Flöte."

„Heute Abend werde ich versuchen, mich mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen", versprach sie und setzte das Gespräch mit Malcolm Rhodes fort.

Henry beobachtete sie während des Teetrinkens und später während des Abendessens: Sie waren entspannt, lachten viel und Henry verstand nicht ganz, warum ihm so schwer ums Herz war, während er sie sah. An diesem Abend schloss er das Fenster und ging sofort ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er mit einer überraschenden Gefühlsregung auf. Entsprechend der Helligkeit, die er von seinem Bett aus wahrnahm, mochte es sehr früh sein. Er stieg aus dem Bett, zog seinen Morgenmantel an, ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Direkt vor sich sah er Victoria, die zu Fuß vom Fluss zurückkam. Sie bemerkte ihn auch, kam näher und winkte ihm zu. Er stellte fest, dass Victoria barfuß ging und ihre Schuhe in der Hand trug, aber sie achtete nicht darauf.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie. „Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

Henry konnte kaum antworten. „Guten Morgen, Miss Crawley. Sie sind ziemlich früh aufgestanden."

„Das mache ich immer, vor allem an einem so schönen Morgen. Kommen Sie und frühstücken Sie mit mir."

„Gute Idee, ich bin in einer Viertelstunde da", antwortete er und schloss das Fenster, aber anstatt anzufangen, sich anzuziehen, setzte er sich für eine Weile hin und versuchte sich zu erholen. Sein Körper und seine Seele waren komplett in Aufruhr. Verschiedene Bilder erschienen vor ihm, von denen er nie gedacht hätte, dass er sich wieder daran erinnern würde, und wenn er seine Gefühle gründlicher analysiert hätte, hätte er herausgefunden, dass er nie zuvor in einem solchen Zustand gewesen war. Aber das tat er nicht, weil er nur einen Gedanken im Kopf hatte: so schnell, wie er konnte, aus diesem Zimmer hinauszukommen.

Zwanzig Minuten später betrat er den Frühstücksraum in einem gefassteren Zustand und fand dort Victoria eine Tasse Tee trinkend und Zeitung lesend vor. Sie lächelte ihn an und zeigte auf den Sitz neben ihr.

„Interessieren Sie sich für die Nachrichten?" fragte Henry und kam sich sehr dumm vor, weil er eine so törichte Frage stellte, aber offensichtlich machte es Victoria nichts aus.

„Ja, ich interessiere mich für Politik", sagte sie ernst, „und für viele andere Dinge, die ich nicht erleben kann, nur darüber lesen."

„So, wie ich Sie die letzten zwei Abende reden hörte, kommt es mir vor, dass Sie nicht allzu sehr an speziell weiblichen Angelegenheiten interessiert sind." Henry wusste nicht, ob er das Recht hatte, so etwas zu äußern, aber er verspürte den Drang, es zu sagen.

„Sie meinen Tanz, Ehe und Kinder?" fragte Victoria mit sehr ernsten Augen.

„Hmmm …. ja." Henry befand sich gefühlsmäßig in Unannehmlichkeiten.

„Mr. Woodhouse, ich würde gern mit einem Mann tanzen, dem ich vertraue, den ich schon eine Weile kenne und weiß, was ich vom ihm halte. Und ich würde einen Mann heiraten, den ich liebe, und Kinder haben, wie es von mir erwartet wird; aber ich will mich nicht darauf einlassen, ohne etwas darüber zu wissen, einschließlich meiner eigenen Gefühle." Victoria wirkte ziemlich erregt.

Henry verstand sie nicht ganz oder wagte es eher nicht, seinen eigenen Ohren zu trauen.

„Was hat Sie veranlasst, über all dies so bitter zu denken?" fragte er.

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht verbittert, ich habe nur meine Schwester einen Mann heiraten sehen, für den sie Respekt empfand, aber mehr nicht. Und das reichte nicht aus, um die Tatsachen einer realen Ehe zu akzeptieren, weit über den Myrtenkranz und das Ehegelübde hinaus." Victorias Augen waren voller Tränen.

„Sie dürfen niemanden verurteilen, wenn sie sich manchmal unglücklich fühlt …" Henry wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich verurteile niemanden. Ich sage nur, dass sie glücklich sein könnte, wenn sie jemand gehabt hätte, der ihr sagt, was sie erwarten und wie sie es aufnehmen soll. Ich will das Konzept der Ehe nicht ablehnen, ich will nur warten, bis etwas in mir sagt: mit ihm wirst du alles schön finden. Für meine Schwester ist es nur erträglich und das ist mir nicht genug." Sie versuchte wieder zu lächeln. Henry nickte, konnte aber nichts sagen. Glücklicherweise erschien Mrs. Crawley an der Tür und sie fingen an, sich über die Wetteraussichten für diesen Tag zu unterhalten, während sich Victoria wieder ihrer Zeitung zuwandte.


	4. Eifersucht

**Kapitel 4**

Die nächsten zwei Wochen verliefen sehr ähnlich wie die beiden ersten Tage. Die drei Männer, Charles Crawley, Malcolm Rhodes und Henry Woodhouse entdeckten die Annehmlichkeiten des Anwesens und verbrachten ihre Zeit an den Nachmittagen und Abenden meist mit Victoria und ihren Eltern. Zwischen Victoria und Malcolm entwickelte sich eine schöne Freundschaft. Meistens saßen sie nebeneinander im Zierbau (*), wo sie ihren Tee tranken, wenn es sehr heiß war. Sie lachten viel, neckten einander und wenn Victoria ihren Bruder zu einem Spaziergang einlud, gesellte sich Malcolm zu ihnen, wohingegen Henry sich in den Schatten setzte. Während der lebhaften Unterhaltungen sagte er meist wenig, aber er lauschte den Gesprächen mit Aufmerksamkeit und einer Art Eifersucht. Tag für Tag sah er die Persönlichkeit von Victoria klarer: eine Frau mit warmherzigen Gefühlen, lebendigem Geist und grausamer Ehrlichkeit, die überzeugt war, dass sie immer Recht hatte. Sie und Malcolm Rhodes passten gut zusammen: Der junge Mann war von Victoria bezaubert und er war genauso aufgeschlossen wie sie, aber er neigte eher dazu, die nötigen Kompromisse zu machen. Henry dachte, dass diese Eigenschaft von Malcolm es Victoria leichter machen würde, die Gesellschaft und ihre diesbezüglichen Verpflichtungen zu akzeptieren. Auch Mr. und Mrs. Crawley schienen über die Situation hoch erfreut zu sein.

Manchmal drehte Victoria ihr Gesicht mitten in einem langen Gespräch zu Henry und fragte ihn etwas. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen waren aufmerksam und auf die Frage folgte immer ein Lächeln. In diesen Minuten fühlte Henry, dass der Druck, der die ganze Zeit auf seinem Herzen lastete, ein bisschen leichter wurde. Er wachte jeden Morgen früh auf und fast jeden Tag sah er durch die Vorhänge, wenn Victoria zu Fuß zum Fluss ging. Er öffnete das Fenster nicht mehr, aber er beobachtete sie immer durch sein Fenster, vor allem, wenn sie ihre Schuhe in der Hand schwingend zurückkam. Er hörte ihren Webstuhl wieder, aber nur morgens, und er stellte fest, dass sie nicht nur Flöte, sondern auch Gitarre spielte. Sein Herz fühlte sich schwer wie ein Stein an. Spät in der Nacht und am frühen Morgen dachte er viel über sein Leben nach: seine lange und freundschaftliche Verbundenheit mit seiner Mutter, all die Jahre, die er in Hartfield verbracht hatte, ohne Pläne zu machen, ohne mehr zu wollen, als Tag für Tag angenehm zu verbringen, seine Zeit mit seinen Freunden und deren Familien, wenn er ihre Kinder sah, zunächst als Babys, dann als Jugendliche, und wie er im vergangenen Jahr zu Gast auf der Hochzeit der ältesten Tochter einer seiner Cambridge-Kameraden war. Er erkannte, dass er die Möglichkeit einer eigenen Familie, von Frau und Kindern nie abgelehnt hatte, aber immer gedacht hatte, er hätte noch genug Zeit, um zu suchen und zu finden. Er beobachtete Victoria mit der Resignation einer Person, die zu spät aufgewacht war, um an einem unvergesslichen Ereignis teilzunehmen.

Trotz dieser Gefühle, oder eher gerade deswegen versuchte er jede Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um in ihrer Nähe zu sein; deshalb ging er jedes Mal, nachdem Victoria vom Fluss zurückgekommen war, ebenfalls zu seinem Frühstück. Es wurde beiden fast ein wenig zur Gewohnheit, einige Zeit miteinander im Frühstücksraum zu verbringen, bevor die anderen kamen. Victoria war aufmerksam und interessierte sich für seine Angelegenheiten. Sie stellte Fragen über Hartfield, seine Mutter, sein Leben, äußerte sich nie missbilligend über diese Lebensweise und war nie kritisch, wie sie es oft bei Malcolm Rhodes war. Henry musste es zugeben, erinnerte sich aber auch daran, dass Victoria viel mehr lachte, wenn Malcolm anwesend war, und das bereitete ihm auch einige unbehagliche Gefühle.

Am Ende der zweiten Woche bekam Mr. Crawley einen Brief von einem Freund und dieser verkündete, dass im Gasthof von Audenshaw eine Gesellschaft stattfinden würde und alle Leute aus der Nachbarschaft eingeladen wären, einschließlich der Familie Crawley und ihrer Gäste. Mrs. Crawley begann Pläne bezüglich ihres Abendkleids zu schmieden und auch Victoria beschloss, sich ein neues Kleid machen zu lassen.

Geht Victoria also zu dieser Gesellschaft? Und wenn sie geht, wird sie auch tanzen? Und wenn sie tanzt, mit wem wird sie bei der ersten Runde tanzen? All diese Fragen wurden von Mr. Rhodes gestellt und aus all diesen Fragen resultierte die letzte: Würde Victoria so freundlich sein, die ersten beiden Tänze ihm zu gewähren? Nachdem sie ihre seltsame Meinung zu Gesellschaften und zum Tanzen so oft zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte, richtete Victoria diesmal nur ihre ernsten Augen mit halb geöffneten Lidern auf Mr. Rhodes und sagte einfach: ja. Henry Woodhouse beobachtete beinahe dasselbe, was er schon am ersten Abend auf Chawton Park bemerkt hatte: Mr. und Mrs. Crawley wechselten über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg einen wissenden Blick, aber dieses Mal lag eine Art Triumph in ihren Blicken.

Der Abend des gesellschaftlichen Ereignisses war schnell herangerückt. Victoria sah in ihrem elfenbeinfarbigen neuen Kleid wunderschön aus, die Herren waren elegant und Mrs. Crawley konnte so stolz sein wie jede andere Mutter im Saal. Henry sah Victoria zuerst mit Malcolm Rhodes tanzen und dann zwei weitere Runden mit irgendwelchen jungen Männern aus der Nachbarschaft. Währenddessen ging Henry im Saal herum, sprach mit einigen Leuten und machte den älteren Damen Komplimente, schaute aber mit einem Auge immer nach Victoria. Sie war schön und schien wirklich glücklich zu sein. Zu Beginn der Pause, als die Musiker zu spielen aufhörten, stand er neben dem großen Fenster mit Blick auf den Garten, als er Victoria auf sich zukommen sah.

„Tanzen Sie nicht, Mr. Woodhouse?" fragte sie.

„Früher pflegte ich das zu tun, als ich …" Henry scheute sich zu sagen „jung war" und beendete den Satz auf andere Weise: „… in Cambridge war."

„Sie könnten ein ebenso guter Tänzer sein, wie jeder andere Mann in diesem Raum." Victoria lächelte, aber ihre Augen schienen ihm eine Frage zu stellen.

„Für mich ist es genug, zu sehen, dass Sie und Malcolm tanzen. Ich bin froh, dass einer meiner Freunde die Freude erleben kann." Henry hoffte, dass es offen genug erschien.

Victoria war eine Minute lang still. Sie sah sich im Zimmer um und Henry dachte für einen Augenblick, sie hätte ihn vergessen und halte nach Malcolm Ausschau. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihm zu, mit demselben Ausdruck in den Augen und halb geöffneten Lidern wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie Malcolm den ersten Tanz versprochen hatte, und sagte: „Sie sind sehr nett zu Ihrem Freund. Aber Sie sollten ihn besser nicht nur als Freund betrachten, sondern auch als Ihren Rivalen." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging zurück an die Seite ihrer Mutter.

Henry seufzte tief. Er verstand, was Victoria gesagt hatte, hatte aber eher Angst davor, es zu verstehen.

„Morgen", sagte er sich, „morgen werde ich ihr dazu Fragen stellen."

* * *

(*) Im Original „Folly", wörtlich eine Narretei, also ein nicht ganz ernst gemeinter, häufig funktionsloser Zierbau, der im englischen Landschaftsgarten des 18. Jahrhunderts beliebt war, etwa eine künstliche Ruine, ein Turm, ein chinesischer Tempel, ein türkisches Zelt ...


	5. Die Entscheidung

**Kapitel 5**

Sie kamen spät nach Hause. Henry schlief kaum zwei Stunden und träumte während der ganzen Zeit, dass er wach war. Als er wirklich aufwachte, war sein Körper völlig verschwitzt und sein Herz schlug wie eine Trommel. Er kleidete sich an und setzte sich ans Fenster, um Victoria zu sehen, wenn sie ihren morgendlichen Spaziergang machte. Sie musste auch müde gewesen sein, weil sie an diesem Tag nicht kam. Henry saß da und beobachtete, wie die Sonne höher und höher stieg, und nach einer Weile schlief er wieder ein. Er wachte durch ein Klopfen an seiner Tür auf. In der ersten Minute wusste er nicht, wo er war und wie spät es war. Die Sonne stand hoch über dem Park und plötzlich erinnerte er sich an alles.

Er ging mit einem Seufzer zur Tür und öffnete sie. Malcolm Rhodes stand auf der Schwelle.

„Guten Morgen, Henry. Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Ja, bitte." Henry unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Es ist noch ziemlich früh, vermute ich."

„Überhaupt nicht. Es ist fast Mittag." Malcolm sah sich im Zimmer um und falls er bemerkte, dass einer der Sessel ans Fenster geschoben worden war, so gab er es nicht zu erkennen.

„Bitte nimm Platz." Henry zeigte zum Kamin, wo die anderen Sessel und ein Sofa standen. „Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Malcolm setzte sich mit deutlicher Vorsicht auf das Sofa und Henry bemerkte, dass er den Anzug angezogen hatte, den er in der Regel in der Kirche trug. Er begann: „Henry, du bist ein guter Freund von mir, älter als ich, mit viel mehr Erfahrung und Ansehen als ich. Mit solch einer Bitte kann man sich an seinen Vater wenden, aber mein Vater ist in London und ich möchte keine Minute mehr verlieren. Ich bin überzeugt, dass er meinem Entschluss und meiner Wahl zustimmt. Daher bitte ich dich, es zu tun."

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe dich nicht." Henry verstand ihn wirklich nicht.

„Henry, ich liebe Victoria und ich möchte ihr hier und jetzt einen Antrag machen, das heißt, ich möchte ihren Vater bitten, mir die freudige Erlaubnis zu erteilen, sie als meine geliebte Frau zu nehmen. Das heißt, ich möchte dich bitten, mein Verbündeter zu sein und es Mr. Crawley in meinem Namen zu sagen."

„Du hast es also Victoria schon erzählt und sie hat ja gesagt." Henry konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen, aber Malcolm merkte es nicht.

„Es gab keinen Grund, sie zu fragen." Malcolm war eher überrascht. „Es ist mehr als sonnenklar, dass sie dieselbe Absicht hat. Sie hat eingewilligt, mit mir zu tanzen, als ich sie zum ersten Mal fragte, und sie tat es gestern Abend zwei Mal. Während der letzten zwei Wochen gab sie mir auch viele Anzeichen für ihre Gefühle.

„Bist du dir sicher?" Henry empfand einige Zweifel bezüglich dessen, was Malcolm gesagt hatte.

„Nun, sie hat nie irgendwelche Grenzen überschritten, die für junge Damen in der Gesellschaft von jungen Männern gesetzt sind, aber sie war immer lebhaft, gesprächig und schien glücklich, mich zu treffen." Malcolm schien ein wenig zögern, blieb aber standhaft ausgeglichen.

„In dieser Sache kann ich dir nicht helfen." Henrys Stimme war klar, sein Blick entschieden. „Ich habe ebenso viele Gründe zu glauben, dass es in Victorias Herz eine Anziehung mir gegenüber gibt, wie du. Daher kann ich mit Mr. Crawley nur über mein eigenes Interesse sprechen und das werde ich jetzt tun." Er stand auf.

Malcolm brachte eine Zeit lang kein Wort heraus. Von seinem Gesicht waren unterschiedliche Gefühle abzulesen: Überraschung, Unglaube und Ärger. Er stand auch auf. „Also müssen wir zusammen zu Mr. Crawley gehen und er muss entscheiden, wem er seine Tochter gibt."

„Es ist Victorias Entscheidung." Henrys Gesicht war ernst, aber innerlich lachte er. _Ist es so einfach, das zu ergreifen, was man will … und liebt?_

Zusammen verließen sie das Zimmer und fanden Mr. Crawley in seiner Bibliothek. Er war nicht überrascht, die Herren zusammen zu sehen; es war die Tageszeit, in der sie gemeinsam einen Drink zu sich nahmen. Aber er bemerkte, dass die beiden Männer eher förmlich waren und ihm etwas Besonderes sagen wollten. Sie setzten sich nicht, sondern sahen einander an und schließlich räusperte sich Henry Woodhouse und begann zu reden. Er sprach schlicht und kurz. Er sagte, er hege in seinem Herzen ein besonderes Gefühl Victoria gegenüber und er habe starke Hoffnungen zu glauben, dass Victoria das gleiche fühle, daher bitte er Mr. Crawley, ihm die große Ehre zu erweisen, ihn als seinen Schwiegersohn zu akzeptieren. Mr. Crawley war schockiert, aber bevor er antworten konnte, begann Mr. Rhodes mit seiner Rede und sagte das gleiche wie Henry Woodhouse, aber viel länglicher und mit mehr Ausdruck seiner Gefühle.

Mr. Crawley konnte nicht umhin zu lachen. „Liebe Freunde, ich war immer sehr um Victoria besorgt, wie sie mit ihrem Leben in einer Welt zurechtkommen soll, die so völlig anders ist als ihre Ideen, und jetzt hat sie gleich zwei Freier. Doch sie bedeutet mir zu viel, als dass ich an ihrer Stelle entscheiden würde. Ich werde sie dazu befragen und akzeptieren, was sie sagt. Ich rufe sie selbst her", sagte er und verließ den Raum.

Die beiden Männer blieben in der Bibliothek, sagten aber während Mr. Crawleys Abwesenheit kein Wort und schauten sich gegenseitig nicht einmal an. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sich die Tür und Mr. Crawley erschien wieder mit seiner Tochter. Offensichtlich hatte er Victoria noch nichts gesagt; nach ihrem Knicks erzählte er ihr von den Heiratsanträgen und bat sie, nach dem Wunsch ihres Herzens zu entscheiden. Er ermahnte sie auch, wenn sie irgendwie noch Zeit bräuchte, um darüber nachzudenken, dann würde sie beliebig viel davon bekommen.

Victoria schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete mit Blick auf die beiden Männer. „Es war mir eine große Ehre, Sie beide in der letzten Zeit kennenzulernen. Jeder kann stolz darauf sein, ein Freund von Ihnen beiden genannt zu werden, Ihr Vertrauen zu genießen und sogar noch mehr. Mr. Rhodes, Sie sind eine bemerkenswerte Person, Sie haben eine große Zukunft und ich hoffe, dass ich das miterleben werde, aber ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass mein Herz gänzlich Mr. Woodhouse gehört, jetzt und immerdar."

Sie streckte beide Hände nach Henry aus. Er trat vor und ergriff sie. Sie lächelten einander an und ignorierten die Anwesenheit ihres Vaters und Mr. Rhodes völlig.


	6. Das Ende

**Kapitel 6**

Während Victoria und Henry einander in die Augen schauten, Händchen hielten und nichts mehr außer einander wahrnahmen, rief Mr. Crawley seine Frau; sie betrat die Bibliothek mit viel Elan und breitete ihre Arme aus, um ihre Tochter und ihren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn gleichermaßen bewegt zu umarmen.

Mr. Rhodes starrte das glückliche Paar an, begann aber nach einer Weile zu lachen. „Mit der Intensität dieser Gefühle kann ich nicht konkurrieren", sagte er zu Mr. Crawley und der ältere Mann hörte dies mit Erleichterung. Er verlor ungern Freunde und er mochte die beiden Herren. Im Grunde war er froh, dass Victoria Henry Woodhouse den Vorzug gab. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass seine Tochter einen älteren und erfahreneren Mann benötigte, aber nun, da er das frisch verlobte Paar betrachtete, erkannte er, dass Henry tun würde, was Victoria wollte, und das sogar mit Vergnügen.

Nach ein wenig Trubel setzten sich alle hin und fingen an, über die Hochzeit zu reden. Henry bat Malcolm, sein Trauzeuge zu sein, und der sagte freudig ja. Mrs. Crawley fing an, die Einladungen für das Hochzeitsessen zu planen, und dass sie eine ausgezeichnete Köchin engagieren würde.

Victoria unterbrach sie hier: „Mama, es wird nur ein kleines Familienfest, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du nicht allzu viel Zeit hast, es zu organisieren."

„Was willst du damit sagen, Liebling?" Mrs. Crawley hatte ein sehr vertrautes Gefühl in ihrem Herzen, als sie ihre Tochter reden hörte.

„Na, Mama, wir können doch die Hochzeit heute in einem Monat feiern, nicht wahr?" Sie ließ ein Lächeln für Henry aufblitzen und dieser nickte begeistert. „Und jetzt, Papa, lass mich Mr. Woodhouse zeigen, was ich auf meinem Webstuhl mache. Ich nehme ich an, das interessiert Sie?" Sie hatte sich wieder Henry zugewandt und er konnte auch diesmal nur nicken.

„Ja, Liebling." Mr. Crawley küsste die Stirn seiner Tochter und sie stand auf.

„Mr. Woodhouse, darf ich Ihnen den Weg zeigen?"

Sie verließen zusammen die Bibliothek und stiegen die Treppe zu Victorias Zimmer empor. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Sie betraten den Raum. Victoria ging langsam zum Fenster, aber Henry blieb an der Tür stehen. Er sah sich im Zimmer um. Es war groß und sonnig mit vielen Hinweisen auf ihrer Aktivitäten. Er sah die Gitarre und die Flöte. Bücher waren auf kleinen Tischchen verstreut. Auf einem kleinen Schreibtisch lag ein offenes Tagebuch mit voll geschriebenen Seiten. Der Webstuhl stand vor dem Fenster und das Stück, das sie darauf gerade anfertigte, wies viele helle Streifen mit roten und gelben Farben auf. Victoria machte am Fenster kehrt und stand wortlos da, die Hände neben ihrem Körper, die ganze Gestalt war voller Erwartung.

Henry ging zu ihr, blieb aber mit einem Schritt Abstand stehen. „Victoria", flüsterte er, „sag, warum hast du mich gewählt?"

Victoria trat einen Schritt näher. „Du ziehst mich an, wie der Schmetterling vom Kerzenlicht angezogen wird." Sie flüsterte ebenfalls. Beide kamen einander näher. Sie waren so nah, dass Henry kaum die haselnussbraunen Augen vor ihm scharf sehen konnte. Er konnte nicht mehr warten und küsste Victoria, während er sie umarmte.

**Epilog**

Es geschah, wie Victoria wünschte. Nach einem Monat feierten sie ihre Hochzeit in der Kirche von Audenshaw und nach zwei Wochen am Meer kamen Mr. und Mrs. Woodhouse in Hartfield an. Alle Nachbarn waren überrascht, als sie die Nachricht von der Hochzeit hörten, und waren sehr interessiert daran, die junge Frau zu sehen. Jedermann war von ihrer Schönheit und ihrem Wesen bezaubert, aber vor allem waren alle zufrieden, denn es gab keinen Zweifel, dass ihre Liebe gegenseitig war, und das strahlte überall aus, wohin sie gingen.

Victoria fand ihr Zuhause in Hartfield. Sie erkundete den Park und die Plätze ringsumher. Sie versuchte nie, Henry zu überreden, sich ihr anzuschließen, versprach aber eins: sie würde nicht mehr barfuß gehen. Nach einem Jahr wurde in Hartfield eine kleine Tochter geboren. Victoria nannte sie Isabella und verbrachte ihre ganze Zeit mit ihr. Henry war mit dem Baby ebenfalls sehr zufrieden und als es älter wurde, hänselte Victoria ihn oft, dass Isabella innerlich und äußerlich ganz sein Ebenbild sei. Henry schmeichelte Victoria, dass ihr zweites Kind sicherlich nach ihr geraten würde. Aber sie mussten lange Zeit warten. Isabella war bereits sieben und Henry war fünfzig, als eine zweite Tochter mit den haselnussbraunen Augen ihrer Mutter zur Welt kam. Die Geburt war schwer und Victoria erholt sich danach kaum mehr. Die kleine Emma entwickelte sich schnell, aber ihre Mutter schwand mehr und mehr dahin. Sie unterließ all ihre Aktivitäten im Freien, saß meist in einem Sessel am Fenster oder am Kamin, und wenn ihre Töchter sie baten, etwas mit ihnen zu spielen, war sie nur noch in der Lage, ihnen eine kurze Geschichte zu erzählen.

Emma erbte tatsächlich die Charakterzüge ihrer Mutter und das tröstete Henry sehr, der ohnmächtig beobachten musste, wie seine geliebte Frau starb. Das heißt, er versuchte alles: rief berühmte Spezialisten für sie herbei, brachte sie in verschiedene Kurorte und hörte nie auf, ihr zu sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte und wie glücklich sie ihn machte. Aber all diese Bemühungen waren nutzlos: als Emma vier war, entschlief sie für immer.

Henry war untröstlich, aber er wusste, dass er Verpflichtungen gegenüber ihren Töchtern hatte. Er verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihnen und beschloss nach einiger Zeit, eine Gouvernante anzustellen. Nachdem er mehrere junge Frauen empfangen hatte, sah er ein, dass er vergeblich nach einer mit der Lebensfreude und Aufrichtigkeit von Victoria suchte. In Anerkennung der Tatsache, dass er das nicht wieder finden würde, oder wenn, dann nur in seinen Töchtern, engagierte er eine einfache, aber ehrliche Kandidatin. Ihr Name war Ann Taylor.

Henry blieb seiner Victoria treu. Sein erster und letzter Gedanke galt täglich ihr und er war sehr glücklich, wenn eine Bewegung, ein Akzent oder ein Blick von ihr bei Isabella oder Emma sichtbar wurde.

**ENDE**


End file.
